Ein wundervoller Abend
by jadedfool
Summary: Wie der Titel schon sagt: Ein wundervoller Abend... OneShot


_Und noch ein Exemplar aus 2004... Ich hab's wie üblich von DPB & Co. ausgeliehen..._

* * *

_**Ein wundervoller Abend  
**_

„Es war ein wundervoller Abend." Mit einem leisen seufzen ließ sich Mac in den bequemen Sitz von Harms SUV sinken.

„Das fand ich auch", erwiderte dieser sanft, während er in der Dunkelheit zu ihr hinüber blickte.

Die nahe Straßenlaterne warf ihr spärliches Licht auf seine langjährige Partnerin und ließ sie in diesem Augenblick wunderschön aussehen.

Nicht, dass sie nicht auch sonst wunderschön aussah, aber der matte Schimmer, der auf ihr dunkles Haar fiel und sich in ihren Augen fing, machte sie in diesem Moment für Harmon Rabb jr. zum schönsten Geschöpf auf Erden.

Mac, leicht irritiert von Harms sanftem und warmen Tonfall, sah auf. Sie musste erst einmal kräftig schlucken. Selbst in der Dunkelheit konnte sie erkennen, mit was für einem Blick ihr Partner sie ansah.

Es war der gleiche Blick, den sie schon so oft bei ihm gesehen hatte, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte. Der gleiche Blick, wie damals auf der Verlobungsfeier, als sie auf der Veranda gestanden hatten. Kurz bevor sie sich geküsst hatten.

Harms Herz schlug einen Takt schneller, als er plötzlich Macs Hand auf der Suche nach seiner Hand seinen Oberschenkel streifen spürte.

Ihre Hände berührten sich und allein diese Berührung löste wahre Gefühlsstürme in Harm und Mac aus.

Blicke trafen sich.

Und Mac, die bis dahin stets versucht hatte, ihre Gefühle für Harm zu leugnen, oder sie zumindest zu kontrollieren, musste zusehen, wie ihre Selbstkontrolle schwand.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, ohnmächtig vor lauter Empfindungen und Gefühle zu werden, die Besitz von ihr ergriffen.

Mac schloss kurz die Augen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, sah sie wieder in diese einzigartig strahlenden Augen ihres Partners.

Sie hatte keine Gewalt mehr über sich, als sie sich in Harms Richtung beugte.

Harm wusste nicht mehr, was vor sich ging. Auch er hatte die Kontrolle längst verloren.

Ihre Lippen berührten sich fast, als er innehielt und sich fragte, ob dies der richtige Weg für sie beide sei.

Mac bemerkte sein Zögern. Sie musterte sein plötzlich nachdenklich und abwesend gewordene Gesicht und fragte leise:

„Was ist, Harm?"

„Es ist falsch. Wir sollten das nicht tun." Er zog sich mit einem schweren Seufzen von ihr zurück.

Mac starrte ihn an. Obwohl sie es verhindern wollte, stiegen Tränen in ihre Augen.

Er riskierte einen weiteren Blick zu ihr und bereute sogleich seine Worte. Noch nie hatte er sie so verletzt gesehen.

Sie war bereit gewesen, wollte ihnen beiden eine Chance geben, und was machte er?

Er kniff die Augen zusammen und startete den Motor. Auf der ganzen Fahrt hin zu ihrem Appartement herrschte absolutes Schweigen. Keiner von ihnen traute sich, etwas zu sagen.

Als er vor dem Appartement-Gebäude, in dem Mac wohnte, hielt und den Motor abstellte, ergriff Mac die Initiative und berührte mit den Fingerspitzen leicht seinen Handrücken.

Wie erhofft kam eine Reaktion von Harm und ihre Finger verschlangen sich ineinander.

„Wenn du jetzt nicht gehst", brach Harm das Schweigen mit zitternder Stimme, „dann weiß ich nicht, ob ich dich jemals wieder gehen lassen kann."

Mac wusste, dass sie beide mit dem Feuer spielten. Doch es konnte nicht ewig so weiter gehen. Die ewigen Ausflüchte, Annäherungen und Enttäuschungen mussten endlich ein Ende haben.

Sie wählte ihre Worte genau, bevor sie antwortete.

„Und was ist, wenn ich gar nicht gehen will?"

Harms Kopf ruckte herum und wieder trafen ihre Blicke aufeinander. Blicke, die so viel sagten.

„Willst du noch auf einen Kaffee mit zu mir kommen?" fragte Harm und betete, dass er mit dieser Frage nicht zu weit gegangen war.

Mac nickte nur stumm. Zu einer Antwort war sie inzwischen gar nicht mehr fähig, dafür rasten zu viele Gedanken gleichzeitig durch ihren Sinn.

Beide wussten, dass es viel mehr war, als nur eine Einladung auf einen Kaffee. Es war die Überschreitung der Grenze, die sie innerhalb der letzten Jahre aufgebaut hatten. Eine Grenze, die in verbotenes führte.

Zehn Minuten später standen sie sich in Harms Wohnung gegenüber und blickten sich wortlos an.

Schließlich trat Mac näher und schlang vorsichtig ihre Arme um ihren Partner. Sie lehnte den Kopf an seine Schulter und atmete den berauschenden Duft seines Aftershaves ein.

Eine halbe Ewigkeit standen sie in enger Umarmung mitten in Harms Wohnzimmer, bis Mac sich irgendwann ein Stück von ihm wegdrückte, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können.

Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, spürte seine Hände an ihrer Taille, während sich ihre Lippen wie in Zeitlupe näher kamen.

Als sie sich endlich küssten, explodierte ein Feuerwerk der Gefühle. Der Kuss war sanft, vorsichtig, fast ängstlich.

Doch mit der Zeit gewann er an Intensität, sodass beide in einer Art Rausch waren. Sie wollten mehr von dem anderen!

Harms Hände wanderten unruhig ihren Rücken auf und ab, während ihre Finger seine Jacke abstreiften und sich an den Knöpfen seines Hemdes zu schaffen machten.

Sie wollte ihn schon in Richtung Schlafzimmer dirigieren, als er sie mit einem Mal stoppte.

„Warte!"

Was kam jetzt? Schon wieder ein Rückzieher? Mac schluckte schwer.

Doch Harm hatte anderes im Sinn. Er begehrte Mac, ja, aber er musste vorher noch etwas anderes riskieren. ‚Alles oder nichts.'

„Sarah MacKenzie", raunte er und nahm ihre zarten Hände in seine, „du ahnst nicht, wie viel du mir bedeutest. Du kennst mich besser, als jeder andere Mensch auf dieser Welt. Ich liebe dich."

„Oh, Harm", entgegnete Mac leicht konfus, aber überglücklich, „ich liebe dich auch. Du bist der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben!"

Sie versanken in einem schier unendlichen Kuss, bevor sie ihren Weg ins Schlafzimmer weiter fortsetzten….

The end


End file.
